The aim of this protocol is to determine if the increase and central distribution of fat found in neonates of women with gestational diabetes as compared with women with normal glucose tolerance during gestation persists through one year of age. We plan to achieve this aim by evaluating control infants and infants of gestational diabetic women at birth and at 4, 8, and 12 months of age. All subjects will have body composition evaluated by total body electrical conductivity and fat distribution using skinfold calipers.